Harry Potter und die Unbekannte Macht
by newra
Summary: Es ist der Sommer nach dem 5. Schuljahr. Harry hat mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen. Während die Prophezeiung schwer auf seinen Schultern lastet. Was ist die Macht, mit der Harry im Stande ist Voldemort zu besiegen? HG
1. Prolog

Anmerkungen:

Die Figuren gehören alle der großartigen J.K.Rowling. Ich habe mir sie nur einmal kurz geborgt )

Dieser Fic spielt in Harrys 6. Jahr in Hogwarts. Hat somit also Spoilers von Buch 5.

Achja, ich sollte vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass es passieren kann, dass ich die englischen Namen benutze, da ich in letzer Zeit viel auf englisch gelesen habe )

In dem Fic geht es um Harrys Gefühle nach Sirius Tod und um die Prophezeiung. Außerdem lasse ich ein bisschen Hary/Ginny und vielleicht auch Hermine/Ron einfließen.

!Wichtig! Hat vielleicht jemand interesse diese Geschite beta zu lesen? Dieser Jemand sollte konstruktive Kritik üben können und mögliche Grammatik- sowie Rechtschreibfehler verbessern können. Bin auch für jeden Hinweis auf einen Logikfehler dankbar. Also wer interesse hat, der meldet sich doch bitte per mail oder beim reviewn. Danke )

**Harry Potter und die Unbekannte Macht**

Prolog

Im Lugisterweg Nummer 4 in dem kleinsten Raum des Hauses lag ein schwarzhaariger Junge bei dem schwachen Licht einer Nachttischlampe auf seinem Bett. Man konnte den Regen von draußen gegen die Fensterscheibe schlagen hören. Es war eine unruhige Nacht für den Monat Juli.

Doch der 15-jährige Junge ließ sich von dem Regen nicht stören und blätterte weiter in einem ledereingebundenen Buch. Auf einer Seite mit einem Foto von einem Brautpaar hielt er inne. Tränen glitzerten in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen und rollten leise über seine Wangen. Doch der Teenager bemerkte davon nichts und starrte weiterhin auf das Foto.

Die Braut hatte die selben grünen Augen wie der Junge. Ihr Haar war feuerrot. Sie strahlte und winkte in die Kamera, während sie von einem jungen Mann im Anzug, der Bräutigam, umarmt wurde. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch nicht der Kamera, sondern der schönen Frau in seinen Armen. Der Mann besaß die Gesichtszüge des Jungen und sein Haar war ebenso widerspenstig. Neben dem glücklichen Paar stand ein junger Mann, der ebenfalls einen Anzug trug. Seine blauen Augen blitzen vor Freude während er das Paar beobachtete.

Der Junge starrte ohne zu Blinzeln auf den jungen Mann, während sich immer mehr Tränen einen Weg seine Wange herunter bahnten. Erst als vereinzelte Tränen auf dem Fotoalbum landeten, wischte er sie ärgerlich weg.

„Warum musstest du sterben? Warum? Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen, vor allem nachdem ich dich erst seit so kurzer Zeit kenne... Warum?", seine leise Stimme verlor sich in Schluchzern. Und so verbrachte der junge Zauberer Harry Potter, vielen wohl besser bekannt, als der-Junge-der-lebt, wieder eine von vielen schlaflosen Nächten, seit er seinen Paten verloren hatte.

Der junge Mann auf dem Foto war Sirius Black, der Pate des Jungen. Auf dem Foto war er bei der Hochzeit dessen Eltern, Lily und James Potter, zu sehen. Sie sowohl als auch Sirius waren tot. Aber anders als seine Eltern, die von Voldemort als Harry noch ein Baby war umgebracht wurden, konnte er Sirius richtig kennen lernen.

Sirius war während seiner Schulzeit einer der besten Freunde von Harrys Vater. Zusammen mit Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew waren sie die Rumtreiber. Doch Sirius wurde für den Tod von Lily und James Potter verantwortlich gemacht und in das Zauberergefängnis in Askaban gesteckt. Doch Sirius war unschuldig, denn nicht er, sondern Peter, hatte die Potters an Voldemort verraten und somit ihren Tod bewirkt.

Nachdem Sirius zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Askaban verbracht hat konnte er dank seiner Animagusform entkommen. Seit dem war er auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Doch Harry entdeckte zusammen mit seinen Freunden Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley seine Unschuld und halfen ihm erneut zur Flucht.

Seit dem blieben Harry und Sirius ständig in Kontakt und lernten einander besser kennen. Sirius versprach seinem Patensohn sogar, dass er, sobald sein Name wieder hergestellt wieder hergestellt sei, bei ihm leben durfte. Doch alles kam anders.

Sirius wurde von seiner eigenen Cousine getötet, als er Harry im Ministerium zur Hilfe kam. Denn Harry hatte seine Freunde in dem Glauben, dass Voldemort seinen Paten in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums gefangen hält, in eine Falle des Dunklen Lords geleitet.

Und als nun die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, unter denen sich unter anderen auch Sirius befand, den Teenagern zu Hilfe eilten, kommt es zu dem tragischen Tod Sirius, der von seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem Fluch getroffen wurde, so dass er rücklings in den Schleier gefallen ist.

Seit diesem Tag waren die Nächte Harrys mit Alpträumen geplagt und jeden Tag suchte ihn die Schuld und Trauer wieder. Denn schließlich war er es, der ohne nachzudenken ins Ministerium gelaufen ist und somit seine Freunde in eine Falle geführt hat.

Hätte er auf Snape gehört oder wenigstens versucht Occlumency zu lernen, hätte er das alles verhindern können. Nur ihm alleine war die Schuld an Sirius Tod zu geben. Er allein trug die Verantwortung für das was geschehen war. Denn nicht nur war Sirius an dieser schicksalhaften Nacht gestorben, sondern auch die Prophezeiung wurde zerstört.

Er hatte sowieso an allem Schuld. Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre Sirius jetzt noch am Leben, Voldemort wäre nie zurückgekehrt und auch Cedric wäre nicht gestorben. Selbst seine Eltern wären wahrscheinlich noch am Leben. Alles war verdammt noch mal seine Schuld, und das wusste er auch.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Harry erwachte zu einem ungeduldigen Klopfen gegen seine Fensterscheibe. Es war seine treue Schneeeule Hedwig. Der junge Zauberer rollte sich aus seinem Bett und tapste verschlafen Richtung Fenster. Die frische Morgenluft schlug ihm ins Gesicht und weckte ihn vollkommen. Hedwig machte es sich inzwischen auf seinem Schreibtisch bequem und streckte ihm ihr Bein entgegen.

Der Umschlag, der an ihr Bein gebunden war, erkannte Harry sofort an der fein säuberlichen Schrift, stammte von Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in der Harry Anfang September sein sechstes Schuljahr beginnen würde.

Hin und hergerissen zwischen Neugierde und Wut auf den Schulleiter, die ihn dazu führte den Brief am liebsten in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, öffnete er den Umschlaf mit leicht zitternden Händen.

Der Ärger auf Dumbledore war längst nicht versiegt. Auch wenn Harry sich die Schuld an Sirius Tod gab, so war es der alte Zauberer, der Harry letztes Schuljahr im Dunklen gelassen hatte. In den Stunden, in denen Harry nicht vollkommen in Schuldgefühlen versank und klar denken konnte, gab er auch Dumbledore ein wenig der Schuld. Schließlich war er es, der Harry nicht in die Augen sehen konnte und wichtige Dinge, wie die Prophezeiung von ihm verschwiegen hatte.

Ja, vielleicht wäre es alles anders ausgegangen, hätte der Schulleiter Harry aufgeklärt. Aber es war zu spät, um das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen. Harry musste nun mit den Konsequenzen leben. Und das bedeutete Sirius Tod zu akzeptieren und alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um Voldemort zu besiegen.

Dies hatte Harry in einer einsamen Nacht in Ligusterweg eingesehen. Er wollte nicht, dass der Tod seiner Eltern oder der von Cedric und Sirius oder der vieler Menschen, die ihr Leben in einem Kampf gegen Voldemorts Anhänger verloren, umsonst gewesen ist. Wenn er derjenige sein sollte der Voldemort besiege, so würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun und wenn es sein müsste auch sein Leben in dem entscheidenden Kampf lassen. So könnte er doch wenigstens seine Eltern und Sirius wieder sehen.

Hedwig machte mit einem leisen Huten auf sich aufmerksam, was den jungen Zauberer wieder in die Gegenwart tauchen ließ. Noch halb in Gedanken reichte er seiner geliebten Eule ein paar Kekse und widmete sich dann wieder dem Brief in seiner Hand.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Da die letzten Ereignisse nicht leicht für dich waren, wäre es vielleicht das Beste, wenn du den Rest der Ferien nicht bei den Dursleys verbringst. Deshalb habe ich Vorbereitungen getroffen, dass du die restlichen Wochen bei den Weasleys residieren kannst. Remus wird dich heute um 17Uhr abholen. _

_Falls du dich fragen solltest, warum ich dir dies nicht schon früher angeboten habe, habe ich nicht viel zu meiner Verteidigung vorzubringen. Vielleicht war es wieder ein Versuch dich zu Beschützen. Ich dachte es wäre das Beste für dich erst einmal bei den Dursleys zu bleiben und mit dir selbst ins reine zukommen über Sirius Tod und die Prophezeiung. Es tut mir leid, dir schon wieder die Entscheidung abgenommen zu haben._

_Ich hoffe du kannst einem alten Mann noch einmal für seine Fehler verzeihen. Wir alle begehen hier und da den einen oder anderen Fehler und selbst das Alter und die damit verbundene Weisheit kann uns nicht immer davor bewahren._

_Ich wünsche dir noch weiterhin angenehme Ferien. _

_Ich sehe dich am 2. September in Hogwarts._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Nachdenklich ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett sinken. Der alte Zauberer hatte Recht, wieder einmal hat er eine Entscheidung bezüglich Harrys Leben selbst getroffen. Auch wenn die Wut überwiegte, so war er doch froh, dass Dumbledore die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er hatte diese letzten Wochen wirklich für sich alleine gebraucht. Auch waren die Dursleys netter als sonst zu ihm, was wohl mit der Drohung der Mitglieder des Orden am Bahnhof zu tun hatte. Die Schlösser an seiner Tür hatten sie entfernt, so war er frei, sein Zimmer zu verlassen, wann er wollte. Auch wenn er davon nicht oft gebrach machte, denn die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte er in seinem Zimmer.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer las sich den letzten Absatz des Briefes ein weiteres Mal durch. Er merkte, dass es dem Schulleiter wirklich leid tat und er seine früheren Handlungen bereute. Dumbledore war für Harry bis zum letzten Schuljahr immer eine Art Großvaterersatz gewesen. Doch dieses Bild geriet ins wanken. Konnte er Dumbledore verzeihen?

Eines war klar, er brauchte Dumbledors Hilfe auf jeden Fall, um sich auf den letzten entscheidenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Harry hatte sich viel vorgenommen. Er wollte Voldemort besiegen und er wollte nicht mehr so voreilig sein wie im letzten Jahr und wegen seinen Dummheiten auch noch seine Freunde in Gefahr bringen. Nein, das würde sich ändern. Und der erste Schritt, wusste Harry, war es, dem Schulleiter zu verzeihen.

Als Harry am frühen Vormittag sein Zimmer verließ, saßen die Dursleys schon am Frühstückstisch und beachteten ihren Neffen nicht. Harry setzte sich ohne etwas zu sagen mit einer Scheibe Toast an den Tisch.

„Ich werde heute gegen 17 Uhr abgeholt. Ich werde also den Rest der Ferien nicht hier verbringen.", eröffnete der grünäugige Teenager die Unterhaltung.

„Wie werden sie dich abholen?", während Onkel Vernon diese Frage stellte las er uninteressiert weiter in der Zeitung.

„Hm, das haben sie nicht gesagt."

Onkel Vernon legte nun die Zeitung beiseite und sah seinen Neffen an. „Ich hoffe diese... diese Leute werden nicht schon wieder unsere Wohnung demolieren so wie sie es das letzte Mal getan haben."

„Es war nur der Kamin! Und außerdem hat Mr. Weasley alles wieder repariert.", verteidigte Harry seine Freunde.

„Ja, nachdem sie meinen Sohn verhext hatten!" Mr. Dursley meinte damit das Toffee, das Fred und George Weasley damals rein zufällig auf dem Bode fallen gelassen hatten, damit Dudley es aß, was er auch getan hatte. Seine Zunge ist daraufhin um Meter angeschwollen.

Mit einem Grinsen erinnerte sich Harry wieder all zu gut an diese Szene, doch er verkniff sich einen weiteren Kommentar und stahl sich hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Harry verbrachte den Rest des Tages in seinem Raum. Er packte seine Sachen, so dass er um kurz vor 17Uhr mit seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig im Wohnzimmer saß und ungeduldig auf die Ankunft von Remus wartete. Die Dursleys hatten um halb fünf verkündet außerhalb zu essen und waren seit dem verschwunden. Harry wusste, dass dies nur ein Vorwand war, um eine weitere Begegnung mit ‚diesen Freaks' zu umgehen.

Punkt 17Uhr läutete es an der Haustür. Überrascht, dass Remus auf Muggelweise kam, öffnete Harry die Tür. Und tatsächlich, der grauhaarige Zauberer stand in Muggelklamotten, einer ausgewaschenen Jeans und einem längeren schwarzen Mantel, vor der Tür und schenkte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir?"

„Professor Lupin! Kommen Sie doch herein." Das Lächeln des älteren Zauberers wurde nur noch breiter, als er ins Haus trat.

„Harry, ich bin schon lange nicht mehr dein Professor. Nenne mich doch Remus oder Moony.", bot er mit einem Zwinkern an.

„Okay, Remus." Harry schloss die Tür hinter dem anderen Zauberer und deutete auf sein Gepäck, „wir können sofort los. Ich habe schon alles gepackt."

„Langsam, bevor wir aufbrechen, erst einmal, wie geht es dir?" Der Werwolf ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl nieder und deutete Harry sich ihm gegenüber zusetzten.

„Gut.", war die knappe Antwort des Gryffindors.

„Wie geht es dir wirklich, Harry?" Remus blickte Harry, der die Tischplatte anschaute, aus seinen blauen Augen wissend und verständnisvoll an.

„Die erste Zeit war schrecklich, aber mittlerweile... Ich habe viel nachgedacht und ich weiß, dass man nichts mehr ändern kann... Aber ich vermiss ihn schrecklich."

Remus griff mit einer Hand nach den Händen des jüngeren Zauberers, die nervös miteinander spielten, und drückte sie leicht. „Auch ich habe mit Sirius einen guten Freund verloren. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Ich will nicht seinen Platz einnehmen... keiner will das. Aber ich möchte für dich da sein."

In den grünen Augen blitzten Tränen auf, als er in das Gesicht seines Vaters Freundes blickte. „Danke Moony. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

Der ältere Zauberer erhob sich mit einem Lächeln. „Na dann, lass uns aufbrechen." Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus einer seiner vielen Jackentaschen hervor und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der Harrys Gepäck auf Miniaturgröße schrumpfen ließ und steckte sich Koffer und Käfig in die Tasche.

„Wohin gehen wir? Ich meine wohnen die Weasleys noch im Hauptquartier?" Der ernste Blick von Remus beantwortete seine Frage.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu bereit bin... Ich meine, es war sein Haus und nun ist er tot und..."

„Harry," unterbrach Remus das Gestotter des jüngeren Zauberers, „Du kannst nicht ewig vor den unschöneren Erinnerungen davon laufen. Alle deine sind Freunde dort. Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich wegen ihm isolierst."

Widerstrebend willigte Harry schließlich ein. Remus schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und zog einen Schokoriegel aus einer Jackentasche hervor. Auf den verwunderten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht hin erklärte Remus mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ein Portkey. Albus und seine Vernarrtheit in Muggelsüssigkeiten."

Harry legte einen Finger auf den Riegel, während Remus das Passwort zur Aktivierung des Portkeys murmelte. Harry spürte das gewöhnte Ziehen in seinem Bauch, als sich die Wohnung der Dursleys in einen Wirbel aus Farben verwandelte und schon fand er sich in der Küche von Grimmauldplatz 12 wieder.


	3. Kapitel 2

Anmerkung:

Danke für die Reviews. Ich hoffe ihr verfolgt die Geschichte weiterhin :)

StarHeyoka: Ich habe dir eine mail geschickt

Okay, das Kapitel dreht sich ausschließlichum Dumbledore und Harry. Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu langweilig.

* * *

Kapitel 2

Schmerzhaft Erinnerungen vom letzten Jahr brachen über Harry zusammen, als die Welt zum Stillstand kam. Er befand sich in der Küche des Hauptquartiers des Ordens, aber geistlich war er nicht anwesend. Vor seinem Auge spielten sich Szenen ab, die genau in dieser Küche stattgefunden hatten.

Er sah seinen ersten Tag im Grimmauldplatz 12 als er mit allen in der Küche saß. Fred und George hatten gerade wieder eine Dummheit angestellt und Mrs. Weasley hielt ihnen eine Standpauke, während Sirius und Harry lauthals am Lachen waren. – Es war immer noch der selbe Abend. Sirius setzte sich bei einem Streit mit Mrs. Weasley, ob Harry über die Angelegenheiten des Ordens aufgeklärt werden sollte, für seinen Patensohn ein. – Harry stand zwischen Sirius und Snape, die sich gegenseitig ihre Zauberstäbe ins Gesicht hielten. Snape war ursprünglich gekommen, um über Occlumency Stunden mit Harry zu diskutieren. Dabei ist es allerdings nicht geblieben. Nachdem er Harrys Vater beleidigt hatte und Sirius einen Angsthasen genannt hatte, waren beide aufeinander los gegangen.

Erst als sich eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte, wurde dieser aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er folgte den Armverlauf mit seinen Augen bis er in blaue Augen blickte, die ihn verständnisvoll anschauten. Remus konnte wohl erraten, was in dem jungen Gryffindor vorging als dieser Grimmauldplatz 12 zum ersten Mal nach Sirius Tod wieder betreten hatte.

Nun bemerkte Harry auch die Anwesenheit des weißbärtigen Zauberers, der ruhig am Küchentisch saß und die beiden beobachtete. Harry konnte ein Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen, das untypisch des sonst immer anwesenden Leuchten war. Ja, es erschien Harry als glitzernden dort Tränen in des Schulleiters Augen.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Harry."

„Professor Dumbledore."

Hatte es sich Harry nur eingebildet oder schwang in der Stimme des alten Zauberers eine Spur von Unsicherheit mit. Er war überrascht, das der Schulleiter, der um so viele Jahre älter und auch weiser war als er selbst, ihm gegenüber so unsicher war. Harry erinnerte sich wieder an das Gespräch, das er mit Dumbledore hatte, nachdem Sirius durch den Vorhang gefallen war. An diesem Tag hatte er auch Tränen in Dumbledores Augen gesehen. Überhaupt hatte Harry in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal gemerkt, dass Dumbledore trotz seiner Weisheit und Macht immer noch ein Mensch war, der Fehler wie jeder andere macht. Und es waren diese Erinnerungen, die ihn wieder an seinen Vorsatz denken ließen.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir, hätten Sie vielleicht ein bisschen Zeit für mich? Es gibt da nämlich ein paar Dinge über die ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte."

Harry konnte den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf dem älteren Gesicht sehen, als er Harry deutete ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

„In der Tat, Harry. Und es freut mich, dass du dies selbst eingesehen hast.", mit den nächsten Worten wand er sich an Remus, „Danke, dass du Harry begleitet hast."

„Ähm ja. Ich werde euch beide dann alleine lassen. Albus. Harry.", verabschiedete sich Remus und verließ die Küche.

Harry war dankbar, dass Remus sie alleine gelassen hatte und er ihn nicht hatte bitten müssen zu gehen.

Unruhig stand Harry vor einem der Stühle und spielte nervös an dessen Lehne.

„Sir, ich... ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen...", Harry unterbrach sich und suchte nach den passenden Worten, „Ich denke, was ich in dieser Nacht zu Ihnen gesagt habe war nicht fair. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren und Ihre Einrichtung zerstören dürfen. Ich meine jeder macht Fehler, wie Sie schon gesagt haben, aber ich denke, ich hätte so etwas nie von Ihnen erwartet... Ich meine, Sie haben schon so viel erlebt und es war einfach unvorstellbar, dass auch Sie Fehler machen können... Was ich Ihnen eigentlich sagen will ist, es tut mir leid, aber es war zu dieser Zeit das einfachste Ihnen die Schuld an... an Sirius Tod zu geben." Erleichtert, dies nun alles von seinem Herzen zu haben, schaute er den Schulleiter an.

„Harry, setz dich doch." Das Gesicht des älteren Zauberers war schwer zu lesen. Viele verschiedene Gedanken und Gefühle spiegelten sich in seinen Augen, als dieser wartete bis Harry Platz genommen hatte.

„Harry, es ist schwer die Fehler anderer zu verzeihen, aber noch schwerer ist es sich seine eigenen Fehler zu verzeihen. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du über meine Fehler hinweg sehen kannst und mir ein weiteres mal dein Vertrauen schenkst.", eröffnete Dumbledore das Gespräch.

„Aber Harry, auch wenn du mir nun nicht mehr du Schuld an Sirius Tod gibt, deine war es auch nicht."

Die blauen Augen des Zauberers blitzten Harry über seine Halbmond-Gläser wissend an. „Hörst du Harry, es war nicht alleine deine Schuld. Ich will nicht sagen, dass du nicht zu beschuldigen bist, genauso wenig nehme ich die Schuld von mir. Für das was geschehen ist trägt jeder seinen eigenen Anteil an Schuld aber niemand vermag es die gesamte Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. Professor Snape trägt auch einen Anteil der Schuld, denn hätte er sich mehr Mühe gegeben dir Occlumency bei zu bringen, wäre dies alles vielleicht nicht geschehen. Aber genauso tragen du und ich unseren Anteil der Schuld mit bei und auch Sirius selbst ist zu beschuldigen."

Etwas betreten, dass Dumbledore ihn so leicht durchschaut hatte, blickte Harry auf die Tischplatte. Aber Dumbledores Worte waren nicht ohne weiteres an Harry vorbei gegangen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht und es war wirklich nicht alleine seine Schuld. Aber dies viel Harry schwer zu glauben. Seine Gedanken wurden von Dumbledore durchbrochen.

„Harry, und wegen der Prophezeiung. Du bist noch so jung und doch wurde eine schwere Last auf deine Schultern gelegt. Das Schicksal der gesamten Zauberwelt und auch der Muggelwelt lastet auf dir. Ich möchte, dass du weist, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde und bereit bin diese dir beim Tragen dieser Last zu helfen. Genauso wie es die Mitglieder des Orden und deine Freunde sein werden."

Berührt bei den Worten des Schulleiters, füllten sich Harrys Augen mit Tränen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er die gutherzigen Worte Dumbledores verdiente. Schließlich war er zu Ende des letzten Jahres unglaublich unfreundlich und undankbar gegenüber dem älteren Zauberer gewesen. „Danke, Sir. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen."

Ein gütiges Lächeln Dumbledores ließ die Tränen endgültig fallen. Ärgerlich über seine Schwäche wischte Harry sie weg.

„Harry, selbst die mutigsten und stärksten Menschen verschütten hin und wieder eine Träne. Es ist keine Schwäche Gefühle zu haben. Im Gegensatz, unsere Gefühle sind unsere stärksten Waffen gegen Menschen wie Voldemort. Es tut nicht gut, so starke Empfindungen wie Trauer in sich zu behalten."

Unfähig die Tränen länger zurück zu halten, vergrub Harry das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dieser Tag war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Erst die lieben Worte von Remus bezüglich Sirius Tod, dann die Erinnerungen, die mit dem ersten Besuch in Sirius Haus wieder kamen und schließlich Dumbledores freundliche Worte, die ihn zugleich wieder an die Prophezeiung erinnerten.

Dumbledore kam um den Tisch herum und legte seine Arme tröstend um Harry. Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich neben den verzweifelten Teenager und zog ihn sanft an sich heran. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in der Schulter des alten Zauberers und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, während Dumbledore ihn schützend umarmte.

Vergessen war in diesem Moment, dass Harry schon fast 16 Jahre alt war. Vergessen war, dass er hemmungslos in die Schulter seines Schulleiters weinte. Und vergessen war, die Spannung zwischen den beiden im vorigen Jahr.

Erst als sich Harry wieder beruhigt hatte und nur noch hier und da ein Schluchzen vernommen werden konnte, machte er sich von dem ältern Zauberer los. Peinlich berührt, dass er soeben den Umhang seines Schulleiters mit seinen Tränen benässt hatte, wand er sich von ihm ab und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Harry, das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Auch wenn du solch eine Verantwortung mit dir herum trägst, die dich zwingt schnell erwachsen zu werden, so bist du doch immer noch ein Teenager. Bitte behalte das in deinem Gedächtnis."

Mit diesen Worten drückte Dumbledore noch einmal Harrys Hand, bevor er sich wieder erhob und erneut gegenüber von Harry Platz nahm.

„Da ist noch etwas, worüber ich gerne mit dir reden würde. Aber hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich der Prophezeiung?"

„Ja, da gibt es etwas. Wer weiß alles darüber Bescheid? Ich meine, weiß der Orden...?"

Dumbledore schien genau zu wissen, was Harry auf dem Herzen lag, denn er unterbrach ihn und beantwortete seine Frage.

„Jediglich das sie besagt, dass du derjenige bist, der Voldemort ein für alle mal besiegen kann. Es steht dir frei Remus den genauen Inhalt wiederzugeben."

Erleichtert, dass niemand, insbesondere Remus nicht, wusste, dass es entweder er oder Voldemort sein wird, der am Ende weiterleben wird, bedankte sich Harry bei Dumbledore.

„Wenn du keine weiteren Fragen hast, möchte ich gerne etwas mit dir besprechen." Auf Harrys Kopfschütteln hin fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dich noch an diesem Abend damit zu belasten, aber es muss getan werden." Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause und holte tief Luft. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dies jetzt ersparen, aber dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage. Du siehst, Sirius hatte ein Testament verfasst, in dem er dich, da er selbst keine Kinder hatte, als seinen Erben angegeben hat.", wieder machte Dumbledore eine kleine Pause, um dies auf Harry wirken zu lassen.

Durch Harry wirbelten viele Gefühle. Wäre er nicht eben schon mental zusammengebrochen, hätte er dies jetzt getan. Aber er hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig, so schaute er seinen Schulleiter einfach nur ausdruckslos an.

„Er hat dir alles bis auf dieses Haus hier hinterlassen. Wenn du hier bitte unterschreiben könntest, um dein Erbe offiziell anzunehmen.", er schob ein Blatt zu Harry hinüber und überreichte ihm eine Feder. Harry setzte seine Unterschrift ins unter Feld und gab Blatt und Feder an Dumbledore zurück. Dieser ließ beides mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden.

„Danke, Harry. Das wäre dann alles.", er machte sich daran sich von seinem Stuhl zu erheben, als Harry das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken. Ich denke, dass das Gespräch mir wirklich geholfen hat."

„Keine Ursache, Harry. Und ich möchte dich auch noch einmal daran erinnern, immer zu mir kommen zu können." Dumbledore richtete sich an sich auf den Weg zu machen, als Harry ihn ein weiteres Mal hinderte.

„Sir, da ist noch eine Sache."

„Ja, Harry?"

„Ich wollte Sie bitten, ob Sie vielleicht mit Professor Snape sprechen und ihn bitten könnten sich hier mit mir zu treffen. Ich würde ihm ja eine Eule schicken, aber das ist ja nicht so sicher."

„Ja, Harry das ist kein Problem, ich werde ihn über deinen Wunsch informieren. Aber, wenn ich fragen darf, was willst du denn mit Professor Snape besprechen." Er beobachtete Harry über seine Halbmond-Gläser hin.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich mich noch nicht richtig bei ihm entschuldigt habe seine Privatsphäre verletzt zu haben. Außerdem möchte ich ihn bitten, wieder mit den Occlumency Unterricht anzufangen. Ich will nicht, dass so etwas, wie es mit Sirius passiert ist, sich wiederholt. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn meinen Freunden etwas passiert."

„Harry, du weißt, dass auch ich dir Occlumency Unterricht geben kann. Du musst dich nicht wieder mit Professor Snape auseinander setzten. Es ist wohl bekannt, dass ihr beide nicht miteinander auskommt."

„Ich bin bereit es noch einmal mit ihm zu versuchen, dass heißt, wenn er auch bereit ist. Und ich möchte Sie nicht auch noch damit belasten. Sie haben schon mit der Schule und dem Orden genug zu tun. Außerdem möchte ich auf keinen Fall die Sicherheit des Ordens in Gefahr bringen."

„Deine Eltern genau wie Sirius wären mächtig stolz auf dich, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnten, Harry.", die Stimme des Schulleiters war leise und Harry konnte die Aufrichtigkeit in Dumbledores leuchtenden Augen sehen. Etwas lauter fügte der ältere Zauberer hinzu, „Ich werde Professor Snape um ein Treffen mit dir Bitten. Und nun schlaf gut, Harry."

Mit einem Nicken in Harrys Richtung und einem Plop war der Schulleiter verschwunden. Harry machte sich daran die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinaufzusteigen. Mittlerweile war es schon weit nach Mitternacht und das Haus lag im Dunklen da.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, das er sich letztes Jahr mit Ron geteilt hatte, konnte er Rons leises Scharchen vernehmen. Vor dem zweiten Bett im Zimmer standen Harrys Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig. Harry machte sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe sich umzuziehen, sonder ließ sich samt Klamotten auf sein Bett fallen und ging das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter noch einmal in seinem Kopf durch, bevor er in seinen ersten ruhigen Schlaf seit Sirius Tod glitt.


	4. Kapitel 3

Ich wünsche euch allen einen gutes neues Jahr. Hoffe ihr seit alle gut rein gekommen.

* * *

Kapitel 3

Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte, schien das helle Sonnenlicht bereits durchs Fenster und tauchte das Zimmer in Licht. Harry streckte sich ein letztes Mal und stieg aus seinem Bett. Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass der sonst immer lang schlafende Ron nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag. Demnach musste es schon beinah Mittag sein.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. In der Tür zur Küche blieb er stehen. Mrs. Weasley teilte Ron gerade sein wohl schon zweite Portion des Frühstücks aus, während Hermine noch ihren Teller halb voll hatte. Fred und George brüteten eifrig über einer Rolle Pergament und diskutierten heftig miteinander. Remus saß still schweigend am Tisch und starrte in die Luft.

Harry beobachtete seine beiden Freunde weiter. Beide schienen sorgenfrei und unbekümmert dem Krieg gegenüber, wie es Teenager ihres Alters sein sollten. Hermine stieß Ron gerade ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite und brach daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter aus. Während Ron sie nur ärgerlich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

Remus war der Erste, der Harry bemerkte und begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. Hermine, die diesen Austausch bemerkte, ließ einen kleinen Aufschrei vernehmen und sprang aus ihrem Stuhl heraus. Sofort fand sich Harry in der Umarmung der jungen Hexe wieder.

„Harry! Es ist schön die wieder zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?"

Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, konnte Harry Besorgnis in ihren Augen sehen.

„Mir geht's gut. Und ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen."

Misstrauisch hielt sie seinem Blick stand, bevor sie sich endgültig von ihm los machte und auf ihren Platz zurück ging.

„Oi Harry, Kumpel." Ron klopfte ihn auf den Rücken und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

Harry rutschte auf den Platz neben ihn und wurde schon sofort von Mrs. Weasley mit Essen versorgt.

„Harry, Liebling, du bist wieder ganz abgemagert. Diese Dursleys!" Erst als sie ihm einen guten Berg aufgehäuft hatte, stellte sie die Pfanne zurück auf den Ofen.

„Fred, George, wie läuft das Geschäft?"

Beide schauten bei dieser Frage von ihrem Blatt auf und grinsten Harry an. „Bestens. Könnte nicht besser laufen. Du musst dir unseren Laden unbedingt mal anschauen kommen, wenn du das nächste mal in der Winkelgasse bist."

„Ja, werde ich machen. Und was macht ihr da?" Harry deutet mit der Gabel in seiner Hand Richtung Pergament.

„Ein paar unserer Produkte sind fast schon ausverkauft. Wir überlegen, was wir alles aufstocken müssen." Und schon hatten sie ihre Köpfe wieder zusammengesteckt.

Kopfschüttelnd über die Aktivität der Zwillinge widmete sich Harry wieder seinem Essen.

„Und Harry, wie geht es dir? Ich meine nach... nach seinem Tod... und..." Ron unterbrach sich in seinem Gestotter, was wohl mit dem Schienbeintritt Hermines und ihrem ärgerlichen Blick zu tun hatte.

„Oh, entschuldige Harry... Ich wollte nicht...", seine Stimme verlor sich in unverständliches Gemurmel.

Das Schweigen, was daraufhin folgte wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür zur Küche von einer sauer aussehenden Ginny Weasley aufgestoßen wurde. Die Wangen des jüngsten Mitgliedes des Weasley Clans waren leicht gerötet und ihr Haar war zerzaust.

„Fred! George! Was fällt euch ein? Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ich zwei geschlagene Stunden damit verbracht habe, den richtigen Zauberspruch zu suchen, der meine Klamotten wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Größe bringt und ihn dann auch noch bei meiner gesamten Garderobe anzuwenden? Wartet nur, ich bin nicht umsonst mit euch verwandt. Ihr werdet das doppelt und dreifach zurück bekommen. Das schwöre ich euch!"

Immer noch vor sich her fluchend ließ sich Ginny in den freien Platz neben Remus fallen.

„Was ist denn heute mit unserer kleinen Schwester los?"

„Ist wahrscheinlich einfach nur mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden."

Die Gesichter der Zwillinge spiegelten pure Unschuld wider.

„Argh! Wie konnte ich nur die letzten fünfzehn Jahre mit euch unter einem Dach überleben? Ich muss wahnsinnig gewesen sein! Und Mum, wie konntest du so was wie die beiden nur behalten?", sauer zermalmte die junge Hexe ihr Essen mit ihrem Besteck.

„Och, hat unsere Lieblingsschwester uns etwa nicht mehr lieb? Wir sind doch deine Familie! Das hat wirklich weh getan." George schlug seine Hand über sein Herz und verzog sein Gesicht gespielt verletzt.

George konnte sich gerade noch ducken, als auch schon eine Gabel an seinem linken Ohr vorbeigesaust kam.

„Ginny! George! Jetzt reichts aber! Das ihr euch noch nicht mal beim Essen benehmen könnt! Langsam frage ich mich wirklich, wie ich all die Jahre in diesem Haushalt ausgehalten habe.", donnerte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme verärgert durch die Küche.

Das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge gefror und die beiden hatten es plötzlich sehr eilig aus der Küche zu kommen.

Ginny, die immer noch einen verärgerten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht trug, holte sich kleinlaut eine neue Gabel und begann zu essen. Sie hatte schon früh gelernt ihrer Mutter, wenn sie gereizt ist, am besten aus dem Weg zu gehen oder keine Widerworte zu geben.

Das leise Murmeln Mollys war noch einige Zeit zu vernehmen, bis Remus versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Molly, du weißt doch wie Kinder sind. Das dürfte dich doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr so aufregen..."

Doch das war aussichtslos Molly beachtete ihn gar nicht.

Harry beeilte sich mit seinem Essen, so dass auch er sich so schnell wie möglich auf sicheres Territorium begeben konnte.

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley, für das Essen."

Ginny schien den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer erst jetzt zu bemerken. Auf ihr Gesicht stahl sich ein verlegenes Lächeln.

„Oh, hallo Harry. Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass du ja seit gestern hier bist."

Harry tat dies mit einem Achselzucken ab. „Wie ich mitbekommen habe, hattest du andere Sorgen." Er grinste sie frech an und eilte aus der Küche raus um nicht auch noch das bekannte Weasley Temperament zu spüren zu bekommen.

Als er in der Halle war konnte er noch Ginnys Stimme rufen hören. „Harry James Potter! Wo willst du hin?" Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte.

---

Später am Nachmittag saßen Harry, Hermine und Ron in der Bibliothek. Während Harry und Ron in ein Schachspiel verwickelt waren, saß Hermine auf der Couch und las ein Buch. Ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder über die Seiten des Buches und beobachteten ihre besten Freunde, insbesondere Harry, beim Spielen.

„Hermine, bitte. Du machst mich nervös.", Harry musste ihre Blicke bemerkt haben, „Du benimmst dich als könnte ich jede Minute zusammenbrechen." Verärgert wandte er den Blick von dem Schachspiel ab und schaute zu Hermine herüber.

Ron, der von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatte schaute etwas verdutzt von dem Einen zum Anderen.

„Ich... ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Ich meine, Sirius ist tot," Hermine machte eine kleine Pause und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an, als könnte er bei dem Namen seines verstorbenen Paten in Tränen ausbrechen.. „und du scheinst das alles so gelassen hin zu nehmen."

„Und woher willst du das wissen? Du weißt nicht, was in mir vorgeht. Und ich finde es äußerst nervig, wenn ihr mich die ganze Zeit behandelt, als wäre ich ein rohes Ei! Denkst du ich hätte eure Blicke nicht bemerkt? Sobald irgendein Gesprächsthema aufkommt, das im entferntesten mit Sirius zu tun hat, wechselt ihr das Thema. Denkt ihr ich könnte es nicht ertragen?" Harry sah seine Freunde, die darauf keine Antwort hatten, sauer an. „Ich denke, ich brauch ein bisschen frische Luft." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Harry vom Boden, wo er und Ron auf dem Bauch liegend Schach gespielt hatten, und ging nach draußen.

Der Garten, der hinter dem Haus lag, war eher klein und doch wunderschön. Er war nicht sehr gepflegt. Tante Petunia hätte so etwas nie im Leben als Garten angesehen. Alles wuchs wild durcheinander. Als Harry zum ersten Mal den Garten betrat, fiel ihm sofort die Natürlichkeit auf, die der Garten ausstrahlte. Es schien als hätte sich schon seit Jahren keiner mehr um besagte Garten gekümmert und doch wucherte nirgends Unkraut. Alle möglichen Sorten von Blumen wuchsen Wild durch einander und strahlten in ihrer Schönheit.

Harry ließ sich am Stamm eines großen Baumes nieder und schloss die Augen. Er genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen die auf sein Gesicht fielen. Den Streit mit Hermine und Ron hatte er schon wieder fast vergessen, dafür waren die Erinnerungen an Sirius wieder frisch in seinem Kopf.

Er bemerkte die sich heran nähernden Schritte nicht, sondern sah die Person erst, als diese ihn auf sich aufmerksam machte. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und blickte in Ginnys Gesicht. Sie war barfuss und trug eine helle Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Ihre Haare leuchteten von der Sonne in einem hellen rot und fielen ihr ums Gesicht. Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln während ihre Augen munter funkelten.

„Natürlich. Warum fragst du überhaupt?"

Ginny ließ sich neben ihn auf den Bode fallen und lehnte sich an den dicken Stamm. „Du schienst so friedlich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du nicht lieber alleine wärst."

Es herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden, in der jeder seinen Gedanken nach hing. Es war keine unangenehme Stille, in der die meisten Leute krampfhaft überlegten, was sie sagen konnten, nur damit keine Stille herrschte. Es war viel mehr ein vertrautes Schweigen, das Beiden die Zeit gab über Dinge nachzudenken.

„Woran denkst du?", durchbrach Ginny leise die Stille.

Harry öffnete perplex die Augen und sah Ginny an. Was ihn jedoch mehr überraschte war seine Aufrichtigkeit.

„An Sirius. Die Erinnerungen sind stärker denn je seit ich wieder hier bin."

„Es muss schwer für dich sein wieder hier zu sein." Ginny richtete den Blick gen Himmel und wirkte abwesend. „Jetzt wo er endgültig fort ist, finde ich es traurig, dass ich mir nicht die Zeit genommen habe, um ihn kennen zu lernen. Ich meine, wir haben zwar im selben Haus gelebt und hin und wieder habe ich mich auch mit ihm unterhalten, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich ihn nie wirklich gekannt."

Erstaunt über Ginnys Offenheit richtete er seinen Blick auf die junge Hexe. Sie schaute immer noch Richtung Himmel und hatte einen verträumten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Harry überkam ein komisches Gefühl sie beruhigen zu müssen.

„Ja, er war ein liebenswürdiger Mensch. Und es tut mir leid für dich, dass du nicht wirklich die Chance hattest ihn kennen zu lernen."

Er berührte sachte ihre Hand, woraufhin ein Lächeln ihre Lippen zierte. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder Harry zu, der seine Hand noch immer auf der ihren liegen hatte.

„Mir sollte es leid tun, schließlich hast du mit ihm deinen Paten verloren und ihr standet euch sehr nah. Meinst du, du könntest mir ein bisschen was über ihn erzählen?", sie stockte jäh, als sich Harrys Gesicht ein wenig verfinsterte und er seine Hand von der ihren nahm. „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Aber vielleicht hilft es dir mit jemandem darüber zu reden, wie du ihn gesehen hast."

Jetzt war es Ginny, die Harrys Hand leicht drückte. Die beiden hüllten sich wieder in Schweigen, bis Harrys Stimme sanft die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich habe Sirius in meinem dritten Schuljahr kennen gelernt. Damals dachten wir alle noch, er wäre hinter mir her und wollte mich umbringen. Bis dann an diesem einen Abend alles zusammenführte. Remus und er hatten sich nach so langer Zeit wieder gefunden und die Wahrheit über Pettigrew kam ans Licht.", Harry machte eine Pause und schaut in den strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf.

Er wusste nicht, warum er dies alles Ginny, Rons kleiner Schwester, erzählte. Er konnte sich praktisch gar nicht dagegen wehren. Es sprudelte nur so aus ihm heraus. Und gleichzeitig war er auch irgendwie froh, jemandem all diese Gefühle erzählen zu können. Er war froh, dass es Ginny war und nicht Remus, denn ihn, wusste Harry, würden die Erinnerungen wahrscheinlich schmerzen. Und Ron und Hermine? Sie würden es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen.

„An diesem Abend hatte ich das Gefühl für einen Moment der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt zu sein. Das Glück war praktisch zum Greifen nah. Als wir aus der Heulenden Hütte kamen, erzählte er mir nämlich, dass er mein Pate sei und ich, wenn sein Ruf wiederhergestellt sei, zusammen mit ihm wohnen dürfte. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum glauben, ich konnte weg von den Dursleys und endlich mit jemandem zusammen zu leben, der mich akzeptiert, der mich so nimmt wie ich bin."

Eine Träne rollte einsam über seine Wange, wurde aber von Harry ärgerlich weggewischt. Er war froh, dass Ginny dies nicht bemerkte oder zumindest, wenn sie es bemerkt hatte, nicht erwähnte. Unbeirrt fuhr er mit seiner Geschichte fort.

„Aber alles kam anders. Pettigrew kam frei und Sirius wurde gefangen genommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir Hermine das jemals erzählt hat, aber sie und ich haben Sirius und Seidenschnabel in dieser Nacht das Leben gerettet und zur Flucht geholfen. Sirius lebte seit dem auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Aber als in meinem vierten Jahr das Trimagische Turnier stattgefunden hatte und ich als einer der Champions ausgewählt wurde, kam er wieder nach England. Nach Hogsmeade um genau zu sein. Dort lebte er als Padfoot in einer Höhle und ernährte sich von Ratten nur um für mich da zu sein. Er war es auch, der mich mit nützlichen Tipps durch die Aufgaben geholfen.

„Und nachdem ich nach Voldemorts Wiedergeburt mit ihm in Dumbledores Büro saß und das Erlebte erzählen musste, war er für mich da. Schon zu dieser Zeit war nicht mehr einfach nur mein Pate für mich, sondern eine Art Ersatzvater. Es tat mir richtig weh, ihn noch am selben Abend wiedergehen zu lassen.

„Und dann letztes Schuljahr. Zuerst war ich einfach nur sauer, so lange von den Geschehnissen der Zauberwelt ausgeschlossen gewesen zu sein, aber gleichzeitig war ich auch überglücklich Sirius wieder zu sehen. Sirius aber hingegen, muss es ziemlich mies gegangen sein. Schließlich war er in einem Haus, das er hasst, eingesperrt. Er war kein Mensch, den man einsperren konnte. Er hasste es tatenlos rumzusitzen und unfähig zu sein, helfen zu können. Als Snape ihn das ins Gesicht rieb, realisierte ich zum ersten Mal, was er wohl durch machen musste. Und er tat mir leid.

„Und dann geschah die Attacke im Ministerium. Sirius ist gestorben, während er mich beschützen wollte. Ich weiß noch, wie sein Gesicht aussah, als er durch den Vorhang fiel..." Hier versagte Harrys Stimme und er starrte ins Leere.

„Hm, bei allem was du mir jetzt über ihn erzählt hast, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass das der Tod war, den Sirius sich für sich selbst vorgestellt hat. Ich meine, klar, wollte er nicht so früh sterben. Aber du hast gesagt er hat es gehasst eingesperrt zu sein, er wollte lieber kämpfen. Und das ist was er in seinen letzten Stunden getan hat. Er hat gegen die Anhänger Voldemorts gekämpft, um dich, seinen Patensohn, den er über alles liebte, zu beschützen."

Harry war verblüfft über Ginnys Worte. Sie klangen so ehrlich und Harry konnte verstehen, dass Sirius so gestorben ist wie er es immer wollte. Harry musste an die Worte von Dumbledore von letztem Jahr denken. Sie ähnelten denen, die Ginny gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Dumbledore hat ungefähr das gleiche letztes Jahr zu mir gesagt. Nur konnte ich es da nicht wirklich verstehen. Ich glaube, ich war noch zu verärgert. Aber was du eben gesagt hast, macht Sinn."

Er drehte sein Gesicht Ginny zu und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Woraufhin sie seine Hand ein weiteres Mal in die ihre nahm.

„Danke, Harry. Danke, das du deine Erinnerungen mit mir geteilt hast."

Die beiden blieben noch eine Zeit lang zusammen unter dem Baum sitzen. Jeder hing abermals seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, wobei seine Hand noch immer in der ihren lag. Unterdessen verschwand die Sonne langsam hinter den Dächern der Häuser, während ihre letzte Strahlen den Himmel in ein zartes Rosa tauchten.


	5. Kapitel 4

A/N: Ich weiß es hat jetzt ein halbes Jahrhundert gedauert, bis es hier mal weiter geht, aber dafür hab ich positive Neuigkeiten, ich bin nämlich schon so gut wie mit kapitel 5 fertig. Was zwar vorher auch noch zum Betaleser muss, aber im laufe der Woche dann online kommen müsste )  
Jetzt noch viel Spaß beim vierten Kapitel. Diesmal steht Harrys Kindheit ein wenig im Vordergrund. Hoffe es gefällt. Und danke für die lieben Reviews. Hat mich echt gefreut.

Kapitel 4

Das Essen an diesem Abend verlief ruhig. Mr. Weasley war von seiner Arbeit nach Hause gekommen. Die Zwillinge Fred und George erzählten von ihren Vorhaben bezüglich des Scherzartikelladens. Hermine warf Harry hin und wieder einen eigenartigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

Harry selbst war auf Fred und Georges Pläne konzentriert und warf hin und wieder eine Frage ein. Während Ron sich wieder ausschließlich mit seinem Essen befasste. Ginny schien ihren Brüdern längst wieder verziehen zu haben, denn sie fragte interessiert nach dem Spruch, mit dem sie alle ihre Kleidung schrumpfen gelassen hatten.

Diese recht ausgelassene Unterhaltung wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Albus Dumbledore plötzlich in die Küche apparierte.

„Professor Dumbledore! Ist etwas passiert?", wollte Molly sofort von dem älteren Zauberer wissen. Dieser schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und verneinte ihre Frage.

„Nein, nein Molly. Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um Harry eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Und um vielleicht noch etwas von deinem vorzüglichen Mahl abzubekommen?"

„Sicher doch, Professor Dumbledore. Setzten sie sich.", Molly verschwand wieder am Herd um eine Portion für den Schulleiter herzurichten.

„Ah, Harry. Es freut mich dir mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Professor Snape eingewilligt hat, morgen nach dem Treffen des Ordens mit dir zu sprechen." Die blauen Augen des Zauberers funkelten verdächtig.

„Ähm, okay, danke, Professor." Harry war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er bereit dazu war, Snape um erneuten Unterricht in Occlumency zu bitten.

Er bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. Der Rest des Essens verlief in schweigender Stille, die jedoch hin und wieder von höflichen Fragen an den Schulleiter unterbrochen wurde.

-

Am nächsten Tag wimmelte es im Haus schon früh von vielen Menschen. Obwohl Dumbledore das Treffen des Ordens erst auf den Nachmittag gelegt hatte, hatten sich bereits die meisten Mitglieder eingefunden und es herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander.

Harry war froh, dass er Snape nicht schon beim Frühstück getroffen hatte, und somit noch Zeit hatte sich auf das Gespräch mit ihm vorzubereiten.

Um den Anderen zu entkommen, hatte sich Harry in Sirius altem Schlafzimmer versteckt.

In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großes hölzernes Himmelbett. Die dunkel grüne Decke lag fein säuberlich auf der Matratze. In dem Zimmer befanden sich immer noch Sirius persönliche Sachen. Und es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass niemand seit seinem Tod etwas weggeworfen hatte. Nur die feine Staubschicht, die sich über die Schränke gelegt hatte, ließ darauf schließen, dass für längere Zeit niemand mehr in dem Zimmer gewesen war.

Auf dem Schränkchen neben dem Bett standen mehrere Fotos. Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf Sirius Bett und betrachtete die Fotos.

Eines zeigte Sirius zusammen mit Remus und James auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Im Hintergrund konnte er Hagrids Hütte erkennen. Die drei Jungen auf dem Foto hatten sich gegenseitig die Arme über die Schultern geworfen und grinsten in die Kamera.

Auf einem anderen Foto waren Lily und James zu sehen. Das Foto schien ebenfalls in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden zu sein, da die beiden jungen Erwachsenen am See saßen. Es muss das letzte Schuljahr der beiden gewesen sein, denn James küsste Lily gerade leicht auf die Lippen. Als sie bemerkten, dass sie nicht alleine waren, fuhren sie auseinander. Während Lilys Wangen ein leichtes rot annahmen, winkte James glücklich in die Kamera.

Das letzte Foto zeigte Sirius mit pinken Haaren. Er wirbelte ein Baby durch die Luft, das fröhlich mit den kleinen Ärmchen nach Sirius Haar griff. Sirius Gesicht war unterdessen in ein breites Lachen verzogen. Im Hintergrund stand ein sich vor lachen krümmender Remus Lupin.

Harry streckte seine Hand nach diesem letzten Foto und betrachtete es mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er war so in das Foto versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie eine zweite Person das Zimmer betrat.

„Oh ja, ich kann mich noch genau an den Abend erinnern, an dem dieses Foto entstand."

Harry schreckte aus seiner Trance hoch und schaute in die blauen Augen von Remus. Überrascht ihn plötzlich neben sich sitzen zu sehen, schaute Harry wieder auf das Foto in seinen Händen.

Sirius war mittlerweile zu einem Halt gekommen und hielt das Baby nun über seinen Kopf. Das Gesicht des Babys strahlte pure Freude wieder. Harry musterte traurig Sirius Gesicht, noch nie hatte er seinen Paten so glücklich und sorgenfrei gesehen. Selbst an dem Tag der Hochzeit seiner Eltern, hatte er nicht so gestrahlt.

„Lily hatte Sirius und mich zum Essen eingeladen. Das war kurz bevor sie und James den Fidelius Zauber anwandten. Sie waren die glücklichsten Eltern, die ich je gekannt habe. Ihnen fiel es sogar schwer dich aus den Augen zu lassen, wenn du friedlich in deiner Wiege geschlummert hast.", durchbrach Remus sanfte Stimme die Stille.

Als Harry sich zu dem älteren Zauberer umdrehte, starrte dieser mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen ins Leere.

„Ich glaube, du warst es auch, der ihren ersten größeren Streit heraufbeschwor. Du musst wissen, James war genauso vernarrt in Quidditch, wie du es jetzt bist. Oh, er liebte das Fliegen wie kein Anderer... jedenfalls hatte er schon einen Besen für dich besorgt als Lily gerade mal eine Woche mit dir aus dem Krankenhaus raus war. Sie hat getobt, als sie den Besen gesehen hat. Nach ein paar Tagen schien James auch zur Vernunft gekommen zu sein und versprach ihr, dir den Besen erst zu schenken, wenn du älter seiest. Damit war der Streit auch erst mal vergessen. Die beiden konnten sich sowieso nicht lange sauer sein.

„Womit Lily aber nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass James die Idee mit deinem eigenen Besen zwar aufgegeben hatte, aber keineswegs davon absah dir das Fliegen so lange vorzuenthalten.

Also hatten er und Sirius dich heimlich bei einem Flug auf ihrem Besen mitgenommen. Und das blieb nicht bei einem Mal. Es ist mir bis heute ein Wunder, dass Lily davon nicht Wind bekommen hat. Sie hätte James bestimmt mit Flüchen belegt, von denen noch keiner von uns gehört hat. Aber ich denke, dass es wohl eines der wohlgehütetsten Geheimnisse der Marauder war." Remus schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu.

„Hm, wo war ich... Ach so, Sirius und ich waren also bei deinen Eltern zum Essen eingeladen. Sirius war ganz vernarrt in dich. Hat dich den ganzen Abend auf dem Arm gehalten und dir allen möglichen Unsinn erzählt. Er war gerade wieder dabei dich hoch zu nehmen, als du seinen Zauberstab, der in seiner Tasche steckte, zu fassen bekamst. Gleich darauf hatte sich sein Haar pink verfärbt. Sirius war mächtig stolz auf dich. Sofort hat er dich in die Luft gehalten und gesungen, was für ein großartiger Marauder du mal wirst. Seit dem haben wir dich auf den Spitznamen Prongslet getauft."

Nachdem Remus seine Geschichte beendet hatte, herrschte einen Moment Schweigen zwischen den Beiden. Diesmal war es Harry, der das die Stille durchbrach.

„Hm, Remus?"

„Ja, Harry?"

Harry war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Remus es verdient hatte den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung zu kennen. Schließlich bemühte er sich wirklich sehr für Harry da zu sein. Und der grünäugige Zauberer konnte nur ahnen, wie schmerzhaft es für den Älteren sein musste, ihm all die Geschichten über Sirius zu erzählen.

„Dumbledore hat dem Orden ja bereits von der Prophezeiung erzählt. Nur ich fürchte er hat euch einen Teil verschwiegen."

Harry schaute auf den Boden, während er Remus die Prophezeiung wiedergab.

„Am Ende heißt es also entweder Voldemort oder ich."

Auf Harrys Offenbarung folgte wieder einmal Stille.

„Oh Harry, es scheint ja wirklich alles auf dich zurück zu kommen. Du weißt, das ich immer für dich da bin und du immer zu mir kommen kannst, richtig?" Der Werwolf wusste nicht, was er Harry noch an Komfort anbieten konnte und schwieg lieber.

Harry nickte nur wortlos und so fielen die beiden erneut in Schweigen.

„Remus, was ist eigentlich mit Kreacher passiert?"

Harry hatte diese Frage schon seit seiner Wiederkehr in den Grimmauldplatz 12 im Kopf herum gespukt.

„Der wird nicht mehr auftauchen." Die Stimme seines ehemaligen Professors zitterte vor Wut.

„Ich habe nach Sirius Tod das Bild seiner Mutter aus der Halle entfernt und verbrannt. Sie war natürlich froh über seinen Tod. Hat ständig rumgeschrieen, dass es das rechte Schicksal eines Verräters sei. Kreacher hat sich bei dem Anblick des brennenden Bildes selbst in die Flammen geschmissen. Was übrigens auch besser für ihn gewesen war."

Harry war über die plötzliche Wut in Remus Stimme überrascht. Der ältere Zauberer machte sonst immer eher einen ruhigen und kontrollierten Eindruck. Der Tod seines besten Freundes musste ihn wohl richtig hart getroffen haben. Aber Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er froh war, dass Kreacher nun endgültig fort war.

„Harry, warum bist du eigentlich hier, in Sirius Schlafzimmer? Du solltest bei deinen Freunden sein, hm?"

„Ron und Hermine machen mich zur Zeit einfach wahnsinnig. Sie tänzeln um mich herum, als wäre ich aus Porzellan. Und wehe ein Wort von Sirius oder irgendetwas, was mit ihm zu tun hat, fällt. Und wenn sie über ihn reden wollen, fragen sie ständig nur, ob es mir gut geht. Das hab ich ihnen gestern auch gesagt."

„Du denkst nicht, dass du ihnen Unrecht tust? Harry, sie sind deine Freunde. Natürlich sind sie besorgt um dich. Sie wissen nicht, wie sie mit dir umgehen sollen, weil die beiden es bisher auch noch nicht erlebt haben, dass jemand, der ihnen nah stand, gestorben ist."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber mich regt ihr Verhalten einfach auf.", Harry seufzte verärgert auf.

„Na dann solltest du ihnen erklären, wie du dich fühlst, dann können sie deine Reaktion auch eher nachvollziehen. Ich denke, eine Entschuldigung wäre angemessen, oder?"

„Ja, ich nehme an das wäre sie.", musste Harry nun auch erkennen.

„Nun gut, Harry, ich sollte jetzt wieder gehen. Das Treffen des Ordens fängt bald an. Und du solltest auch nicht mehr so lange hier oben verbringen. Deine Freunde suchen dich bestimmt schon.", Remus machte sich daran aufzustehen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück.

„Remus? Ich möchte dich noch etwas fragen... Ich würde wirklich gerne die Gräber meiner Eltern sehen... Ich hatte noch nie die Chance sie zu besuchen... Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich an meinem Geburtstag begleiten könntest... natürlich nur wenn du willst.", Harry schaute in Remus altes Gesicht und hoffte er würde seine Bitte annehmen. Denn es war Harry wirklich ein Herzenswunsch die Gräber seiner Eltern zu sehen. Er hatte ihnen so viel zu erzählen.

Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte die Lippen des älteren Zauberers.

„Selbstverständlich, Harry. Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du an deinem Geburtstag gehen möchtest..." Ein Nicken Harrys beantwortete die Frage. „Okay, dann denke ich, dass es in Ordnung ist. Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich gehen." An der Tür drehte sich Remus noch einmal um. Seine Augen funkelten freundschaftlich, während er Harry noch einen letzten Ratschlag gab.

„Und lass dich später von Severus Kommentaren nicht zu sehr ärgern. Darauf ist er doch nur aus. Ich bin übrigens mächtig stolz auf dich, dass du es ein weiteres Mal mit ihm versuchen willst."

Nachdem Remus Harry alleine gelassen hatte, blieb dieser nicht mehr lange in Sirius Schlafzimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden. Er wollte Remus Ratschlag befolgen und sich bei den Beiden entschuldigen.


	6. Kapitel 5

Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Wartezeit, aber die Schule nimmt eben doch viel Zeit in Anspruch...

* * *

Kapitel 5

Harry war sichtlich nervös, als er die Küche betrat. Snape saß auf einem der Stühle und schaute Harry mit einem Hasserfüllten Blick an.

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind..."

„Potter! Wenn Sie bitte zum Punkt kommen könnten. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", unterbrach ihn sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Harry erinnerte sich an Remus Ratschlag und holte tief Luft, bevor er weiterredete. Worauf hatte er sich da nur wieder eingelassen?

„Ähm ja, also ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Es war nicht richtig in Ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Ich will mich nicht rechtfertigen. Aber zu der Zeit dachte ich, dass der Orden Dinge von mir fernhält. Was mir aber nicht das Recht gibt, ihre Privatsphäre zu verletzen. Es tut mir leid."

Puh, das war doch noch mal gut gegangen. Und er hatte sich noch nicht mal verhaspelt. Harry war zufrieden mit sich. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und schaute in das leicht verblüffte Gesicht von Snape. Dieser aber setzte seinen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf und musterte Harry aus seinen schwarzen Augen.

„So, so der große Harry Potter lässt sich zu einer Entschuldigung hinab. Ich hoffe, du und deine kleinen Gryffindor Freunde hatten eine Menge Spaß, als ihr euch über dieses wunderschöne Erlebnis ausgelassen habt."

„Wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, ich habe keiner meiner Freunde von dem erzählt, was ich in ihrem Denkarium gesehen habe. Die Einzigen, die ich darauf angesprochen habe waren Remus und Sirius und das auch nur, weil ich wissen musste, ob Sie recht hatten und mein Vater wirklich so arrogant gewesen ist.", Harry funkelte seinen Professor böse an.

Snape betrachtete Harry mit einem abwertenden Blick, „Wenn Sie fertig sind meine Zeit zu verschwenden, Mr. Potter, dann werden Sie ja auch nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mich jetzt von Ihnen verabschiede."

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie um etwas bitten, Professor... Und zwar möchte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie bereit wären, mit dem Occlumency Unterricht fortzufahren. Ich verspreche Ihnen auch, dass ich mehr dafür tun werde, als letztes Jahr. Ich weiß jetzt wie wichtig dieser Unterricht für mich ist." Harry hatte sich bemüht Snape geradewegs in die Augen zu schauen, als er dies gesagt hatte und beobachtete nun dessen Reaktion.

Snape musterte seinen Schüler mit einem misstrauischen Blick und schien einem inneren Kampf verfallen zu sein, ob er es wagen sollte dem jungen Gryffindor erneut Unterricht zu erteilen. Schließlich schien er zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry gewandt verkündete er, „Wir fangen im August mit dem Unterricht an. Immer dienstags und donnerstags. Sie wissen ja, was Sie in der Zwischenzeit üben sollten, Potter." Damit verschwand er auch schon aus der Küchentür. Sein Umhang wehte wie immer hinter ihm her und ließ seinen Abgang noch dramatischer wirken.

Erleichtert, das Gespräch nun endlich hinter sich zu haben, ließ Harry sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. Kurz darauf flogen die Türen wieder auf und Hermine, Ron und Ginny kamen herein gelaufen.

„Wir haben Snape gerade desapparieren sehen. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Oh, er konnte es natürlich nicht lassen, seine typischen Kommentare abzugeben. Aber letztendlich hat er eingewilligt."

„Das ist doch fantastisch, Harry."

„Überlass es Hermine, dass sie sich über extra Stunden mit Snape freut.", war Rons typischer Kommentar, der ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick von Hermine und Ginny einhandelte.

Die Tage flogen nur so an Harry vorbei und schon fand er sich in der Küche von Grimmauldplatz 12 wieder. Alle seine Freunde waren da und redeten aufgeregt durcheinander. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Stapel Geschenke, die nur darauf warteten von Harry geöffnet zu werden. Denn es war der einunddreißigste Juli, Harrys Geburtstag. Schon kurz nachdem er aufgestanden war, hatte er Remus gefragt, wann sie aufbrechen würden, um seine Eltern zu besuchen. Doch dieser hatten ihn nur lächelnd fortgeschickt und gemeint, er solle sich erst mal von seinen Freunden feiern lassen.

„Öffne meins zuerst, Harry. Das Blaue." Und schon hatte Ron ihm eine kleine in blaues Geschenkpapier gewickelte Box in die Hand gedrückt. Als Harry den Deckel der Box öffnete surrte ein kleiner goldenschimmernder Ball heraus. Harry schnappte mit seiner freien Hand nach ihm. Es war ein Schnatz. „Danke, Ron." Bevor der Ball erneut davonfliegen konnte, sperrte Harry ihn zurück in die Box.

Von Hermine bekam er, wie jedes Jahr, ein Buch. In großen goldenen Buchstaben stand auf dem Einband: ‚Du willst dich selbst verteidigen? – Ein Buch über die verschiedensten Zauber gegen die Dunklen Künste'. Fred und George gaben ihm einen ganzen Karton voll mit Süßigkeiten, deren Namen Harry noch nie gehört hatte. Er konnte nur ahnen, dass sie aus dem Sortiment der Beiden stammten. Und somit machte er sich eine gedankliche Notiz nichts von all dem zu essen, da er nicht wusste was sie bewirkten. Von der ganzen Weasley Familie bekam er ein Foto, auf dem er mit der restlichen Weasley Familie zu sehen war. Es musste in dem Sommer vor seinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden sein, bevor die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft begann.

Remus Geschenk brachte erneut Tränen in Harrys Augen. Als er das alte Lederbuch in den Händen hielt, hatte er mit einem fragenden Blick zu Remus geschaut. Dieser hatte ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln ermutigt, das Buch zu öffnen. Die Seiten waren bereits leicht vergilbt und ein Geruch, den er schon öfter bei Büchern aus der Bibliothek war genommen hatte, stieg Harry in die Nase. Auf der ersten Seite stand in grüner Tinte:

_In Erinnerung an die guten, alten Zeiten_

Die Schrift war ordentlich und sauber. Die einzelnen Buchstaben waren geschwungen. Verdutzt blätterte Harry weiter. Auf der nächsten Seite war ein Foto zu sehen. Ein junger James Potter und Sirius Black standen kameradschaftlich vor den schweren Eingangstüren Hogwarts. Und winkten geheimnisvoll in die Kamera. Der Rest der Seiten war ebenfalls mit Fotos gefüllt, welche die Marauder und später auch Lily in ihren Jahren in Hogwarts und danach zeigten.

„Ich weiß, Hagrid hat dir bereits ein Fotoalbum geschenkt, aber dieses hier ist viel persönlicher. Du wirst keines der Fotos in Hagrids Album finden."

„Danke, Moony."

Da nun alle Geschenke geöffnet waren, präsentierte Molly stolz einen großen Schokoladenkuchen, den sie anlässlich Harrys Geburtstag gemacht hatte. Sogar Dumbledore kam kurz vorbei, um Harry zu gratulieren.

Am späten Nachmittag saßen Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny im Wohnzimmer und spielten verschiedene Partien Schach und zwei, drei Muggelkartenspiele. Ron war etwas enttäuscht, dass die Karten nichts besonderes machten.

„Harry, kann ich dich kurz sprechen." Remus erschien in der Tür und lächelte den Teenagern zu. Die beiden gingen raus in der Halle um ungestört miteinander reden zu können, denn Remus hatte sich denken können, dass Harry nicht wollte, dass seine Freunde über ihren Plan Bescheid wussten.

„Wenn du bereit bist, können wir jetzt nach Godrics Hollow aufbrechen." Auf den verwirrten Blick Harrys fügte er hinzu, „Dem Dorf, wo deine Eltern gelebt haben und nun begraben sind."

„Okay, ich ziehe mir nur schnell ein Pulli drüber." Kurz darauf apparierte Remus mit Harry, dem er eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, davon.

Wenig später fand sich Harry vor schwarzen Toren wieder, hinter denen sich ein Pfad erstreckte.

„Na dann lass uns gehen." Remus leitete Harry mit einer Hand an seinem Rücken behutsam durch die schweren eisernen Tore hindurch. Rechts und links von dem Pfad zweigten kleinere Wege ab, an denen Gräber aufgereiht waren. Remus führte Harry in einen dieser Wege im hinteren Teil des Friedhofes bis sie vor einem größeren Grab stehen blieben. Auf dem Grabstein war zu lesen:

_Hier ruhen in Friede_

_Lily und James Potter_

_Geliebte Eltern und Freunde_

Unter ihren Namen war ein Hirsch eingraviert, der an einer Blume schnupperte. Das Grab selbst schmückten verschiedene Blumen, die alle in ihrer vollen Bracht blühten. Remus drückte die Schulter des jungen Zauberers leicht, bevor er sich entfernte und den Jungen mit seiner Trauer allein ließ.

Harry starrte den Grabstein eine lange Zeit einfach nur schweigend an. Er bemerkte nicht, als sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten und wie Remus davon ging. Er ließ seiner Trauer freien Lauf und murmelte leise Worte an seine Eltern.

„Oh Mum... Dad ich vermisse euch so sehr. Ich wünschte, ihr könntet bei mir sein. Alles was ich von euch habe sind Fotos... und Geschichten...

Das Leben mit den Dursleys ist schrecklich. Wie hast du es nur mit Petunia ausgehalten, Mum? Aber ich habe großartige Freunde gefunden, die mir Helfen. Und auch Remus ist eine große Stütze.

Ich hoffe euch geht es gut, da wo ihr jetzt seit. Und vielleicht könntet ihr Sirius von mir ausrichten, wie leid mir alles tut und dass ich mich bemühen werde, mehr zu lernen..."

Harry blieb noch länger am Grab seiner Eltern stehen und erzählte ihnen von seinem Leben. Am Ende stand er nur noch da, Tränen liefen ihm stumm über die Wangen, und starrte den Grabstein an. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn aus seiner Trance schrecken. Remus stand neben ihn und betrachtete ebenfalls das Grab.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen, Harry. Es ist schon spät."

„Hm... Hat Sirius... hat er auch ein Grab?"

„Nein, sein Körper ist nicht zurückgeblieben, als er durch den Bogen gefallen ist."

„Könnten wir ihm hier eine Erinnerung setzen? Nicht viel. Nur ein paar Worte unten auf dem Grabstein?"

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern schwang seinen Zauberstab etwas und Worte gravierten sich, wie von Geisterhand, in den Stein.

‚In liebevoller Erinnerung an Padfoot',  
stand nun dort. 

Harry musste lächeln. Ja, so hätten seine Eltern es sich bestimmt gewünscht. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Grab folgte er Remus aus dem Friedhof hinaus.

„Remus, noch eine letzte Bitte. Meine Eltern haben doch hier gewohnt, oder? Kannst du es mir zeigen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Harry. Von dem Haus ist nicht mehr fiel übrig. Im Grunde sieht es noch so aus, wie es nach Voldemorts Angriff aussah. Wir sollten nach Hause..."

„Bitte, Moony. Ich will es sehen." Remus machte den Fehler und schaute in die grünen Augen Harrys, in denen noch immer der Schmerz zu sehen war, den er beim Anblick der Gräber empfunden hatte. Widerstrebend willigte Remus schließlich ein und führte Harry durch einige Straßen hindurch.

Der junge Zauberer sah sich seine Umgebung genauer an und musste feststellen, dass viele der Häuser verlassen und leicht heruntergekommen waren. Es dämmerte bereits und ein leicht kühler Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht. Vor den Ruinen eines Hauses kamen sie zum Stehen.

„James hatte hier schon seine Kindheit verbracht. Im Grunde hat in diesem Haus immer ein Potter gewohnt. Nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren, stand es erst einmal leer. Denn James war noch in Hogwarts und danach zogen er und Sirius in ein kleines Häuschen. Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Er und Lily heirateten und er beschloss das Haus seiner Eltern wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und mit ihr einzuziehen.

Das Haus war schon immer klein gewesen. Ich meine, für ihr Vermögen hätten sich die Potters locker ein größeres Haus leisten können. Aber sie hatten es lieber gemütlich. Wobei, ich glaube, sie hatten noch ein Schloss in Schottland. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Na ja, jedenfalls hat das Haus für euch drei gereicht. Lily hat es schon immer geliebt."

Harry starrte traurig auf die Überreste seines Elternhauses. Er konnte sich natürlich nicht an sein erstes Jahr erinnern, das er hier mit seine Eltern verbracht hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, die einzige Erinnerung, die in seinem Kopf auftauchte, waren die Schreie James und Lilys als Voldemort sie in jener Halloween Nacht aufsuchte. Die selben Schreie, die er hörte, wenn sich ein Dementor näherte. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Warum hat sich nie jemand darum gekümmert, es wieder aufzubauen oder ganz abreisen zu lassen?"

„Das Haus wurde dir vererbt. Nur du allein kannst darüber entscheiden, wenn du volljährig bist. Und wie du schon bemerkt hast, wohnen nur noch wenige Menschen in dieser Gegend. Da stört das keinen."

„Und was ist mit ihren Sachen? Die Möbel und alles persönliche? Das wurde doch nicht etwa weggeschmissen, oder Moony?"

„Oh nein, ich glaube, dass es alles in einem Verlies bei Gringotts liegt. Dumbledore müsste den Schlüssel für dich aufbewahren. Nun komm, Harry. Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten zurück gehen."

Widerwillig wandte Harry den Blick ab und stellte sich dicht neben Remus, so dass dieser mit ihm zurück zum Grimmauldplatz apparieren konnte. Mittlerweile war es schon dunkel geworden und Grimmauldplatz lag in Stille da. Harry bedankte sich bei Remus, für alles was er für ihn getan hatte und überraschte ihn und sich selber, als er ihn kurz umarmte.


End file.
